


A Very Important Day

by cleflink



Category: Lilo and Stitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Lilo, a mid-morning swim and a super exciting, awfully important event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Important Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiercelydreamed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercelydreamed/gifts).



Today was an important day. A mega, super, terribly important day. Lilo was pretty sure that it might be _the_ most important day ever to happen. Nina was too busy being very pregnant to help her get organized, but Lilo was sure she could handle it. She'd be ready.

Right after she went for a swim.

Stitch waited on the beach while she swam. Sometimes he came out in the 'Experiment 626 Flotation Device' that Jumba had made for him, but he didn't like swimming as much as surfing and it was starting to get late anyway.

Lilo paddled back to shore. She had to bend down to give Stitch a hug, sand sticking to her skin as he wrapped both pairs of arms around her. Sometimes she was sad that he hadn't grown any bigger - a full sized alien dog would have been great to play with - but Stitch was still Stitch even if Lilo had got taller and he hadn't, and she liked him just fine anyhow.

Besides, the fact that she was big enough to carry him meant that they could keep hugging all the way home. And that was pretty neat.

Pleakley was waiting on the porch when they came back, wringing his hands and practically vibrating with nervousness.

"Lilo!" He stumbled over his skirt as she and Stitch approached the house. "Oh dear, dear, dear... you're going to be late!"

Lilo set Stitch down. "Hi Pleakley!" she waved. "Is Jumba around too?"

A big shape in a Hawaiian shirt loomed over her. Lilo tipped her head back.

"You are not to be teasing him," Jumba told her, with an amused grin that showed off a whole mouthful of sharp teeth. "He worries too much already."

"You two don't worry enough!"

"Yes Jumba," Lilo said solemnly and he gave her a friendly shove.

"Inside with you! Imp!" Jumba laughed with her as she tripped up the stairs to the door where Stitch was already waiting.

"Come on Stitch," she said, careless of Pleakley's hovering. "Let's get ready."

"Right!" he agreed, grinning back.

Deciding what Stitch was going to wear had been easy. Nami had altered his white sequined jumpsuit so that it had four sleeves instead of just two since Lilo didn't think it would be very comfortable for Stitch to have to pull his arms in all day.

"Looking good," Lilo approved, tugging his shirt straight. "The King would approve."

Her own outfit had been harder. She'd wanted to wear one of her regular dresses, but Nami had finally convinced her that she ought to wear a suit. She opened the closet and pulled out the black skirt and matching jacket she'd bought in town last week. She had been kind of interested in wearing a tie with it - that was what you usually did with suits, right? - but David had told her they weren't any fun at all and since David was cool, Lilo had decided to try something else.

She had just finished buttoning the skirt when Pleakley's eye peeked round the corner of the door. "Um," he said. "Need any help, Lilo?"

"No thanks, Pleakley," Lilo said cheerfully, shrugging into the jacket. She struck a pose. "How do I look?"

"Great," Stitch told her. He grinned cheekily. "Not as good as me though."

"Pleakley?" Lilo asked, trying not too mess up either her outfit or Stitch's as she wrestled him to the bed.

"Do - do you have to wear that shirt?" Pleakley asked, cringing out of the way as a pillow went flying.

"Huh?" Lilo paused. "What's wrong with it?" She glanced in the mirror, blinking at the bright swirls of red and green and blue and orange splashed across her torso. It looked very good with the jacket, she thought. "I like it."

Pleakley quailed. "I know. But but but don't you think something a little more... professional would be better?"

"Pleakley." Lilo sat up to let Stitch squirm out from under her and beckoned Pleakley closer. "I'm going to be the Earth's first official representative to the Galactic Federation - I need to be at least as weird as all the rest of them don't you think?"

And Pleakley sighed. "Crazyhead," he said, brushing her now-tangled hair back from her face. "The Galactic Federation isn't going to know what hit it."

Lilo grinned back. "That's what I'm hoping."

"Lilo! Stitch!" Jumba's voice called from the porch. "Transport is here!"

"Right." Lilo tugged her skirt back down and looked at Stitch. "Ready?" she asked him.

Stitch nodded and reached out a hand. "Together?"

And Lilo smiled, twining her fingers with his. "Let's rock and roll."

~owari


End file.
